Ignatz and Bernadetta Supports
by RoytheBoy17
Summary: Three Houses should have let these two artist babies support! Guess I gotta do all the work myself.


C

Ignatz: Ah, this spot is perfect! The flowers are so beautiful…

Bernadetta: …..

Ignatz: Let's just get everything set up and… Huh, is somebody there?

Bernadetta: Gah! He spotted me! Time for you to make a getaway Bernie…

Ignatz: B...Bernadetta, you don't have to leave! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!

Bernadetta: N...No! You don't have to leave! I had just finished my drawing anyway, I was getting ready to leave anyhow!

Ignatz: Drawing? Wait!

Bernadetta: N...No! I wasn't drawing! Ugh stupid Bernie, why did you mention that…

Ignatz: I...I've been wondering if anyone else in the monastery drew… I was hoping so..

Bernadetta: I...I'm not really good at all anyway, I just wanted to sketch some flowers…

Ignatz: Oh, that's what I was doing here! Perhaps I could see your work?

Bernadetta: I'm really sorry! But um, I really have to be going! Got a lot to do after all!

Ignatz: Bernadetta wait! She's gone… Another artist in the monastery and I can't even hold a conversation with her… Sigh.

B:

Bernadetta: Um, Ignatz?

Ignatz: Oh? Hello there Bernadetta, is everything all right?

Bernadetta:Y...Yes I'm fine. Actually, I came here because I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have run off so abruptly the other day, after all you only just wanted to talk to me…

Ignatz: Oh it's fine, don't worry about it. In fact, I should be apologizing to you, I shouldn't have immediately asked to see your work when you seemed uncomfortable about the conversation.

Bernadetta: Please don't worry about that, I'm just not good at this… I just wanted to ask, you're an artist too right?

Ignatz: Oh no, it's just a hobby, something I do when my chores are finished. I could show you some of my work if you'd like.

Bernadetta: H...Hey that's unfair!

Ignatz: Huh?

Bernadetta: If you're gonna show me your work it's only fair if I let you see mine!

Ignatz: Oh are you sure? You really don't have to show me if you don't want to…

Bernadetta: I do! I um, I've wanted to talk to other people about art for a while, but nobody here draws and you know how bad I am with people…

Ignatz: Hm, all right… I'd love to see your work Bernadetta!

B+

Bernadetta: Oh is that Ignatz over there working? Goodness he gets so engrossed in his work… I wonder what he's drawing…

Ignatz: Ah, there we are… Perfect… Huh?!

Bernadetta: Gah!

Ignatz: O...Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you! I just didn't expect to see you watching me draw!

Bernadetta: N...No! I'm the one who sat next to you and watched you draw without your permission, I should have asked…

Ignatz: I probably wouldn't have noticed anyhow, I tend to get way too into my work…

Bernadetta: Your art is so nice… The way you draw the saints, it looks almost lifelike, like they're modeling for you in the flesh…

Ignatz: I wouldn't go that far, even with references I can't perfect the grace and elegance of them…

Bernadetta: I wouldn't even have the talent to think about drawing people much less the saints… I'm rather envious to be honest.

Ignatz: You've never drawn people?

Bernadetta: W...Well it's more that I never tried but um… I just feel more comfortable drawing plants or animals, you know…

Ignatz: I understand how you feel. Sometimes I feel the same and only want to draw the different flowers I see.

Bernadetta: But maybe someday you could teach me how to draw people better? I want to learn how to be better at my art…

Ignatz: Bernadetta I couldn't do that! I'm completely untrained and I've only ever drawn through self teachings…

Bernadetta: I don't want to learn from teachers, I want to learn from someone I'm more comfortable around… Please, I promise Bernie will be a good student!

Ignatz: Heh, if you're really sure… Very well I'd be happy to!

A

Bernadetta: Um Ignatz? Do you have a moment? I want to ask you something…

Ignatz: Hm? Oh, of course Bernadetta, what can I help you with?

Bernadetta: Before I show you, promise you won't laugh! I worked really hard and it was really tough for me to do…

Ignatz: I promise I would never laugh at you!

Bernadetta: O...Okay, um… I want to show you this painting I made…

Ignatz: Woah! It's the professor! They look absolutely lifelike, like I'm looking at them directly! This is amazing, your skills are absolutely immaculate!

Bernadetta: S...Stop you're gonna make me blush! A...And it's really not that good, I mostly just winged it…

Ignatz: I wouldn't say that, this is beautiful Bernadetta…

Bernadetta: T...Thank you Iggy, I appreciate your comments…

Ignatz: May I ask you something Bernadetta?

Bernadetta: Hm? Of course, what can I help you with?

Ignatz: This might seem sudden, but would I be able to paint you?

Bernadetta: Y...You bet that's a sudden question! Iggy you can't just ask a girl to paint them out of the blue!

Ignatz: I...I'm sorry! I didn't want to seem so forward to you… It's just, your beauty completely captivated me and I really admire your drive to improve and better yourself despite your fears, it's something I can hardly do myself.

Bernadetta: Beauty?... Iggy you're way too kind to compliment something like me, I'm really not special…

Ignatz: They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all, even if you don't feel that way about yourself, I think it is incredibly prevalent…

Bernadetta: Ignatz…

Ignatz: You don't have to let me draw you if you don't feel comfortable letting me…

Bernadetta: No, I… I really want you to draw me, I really do… But only on one condition! You let me draw you too!

Ignatz: Huh?!

Bernadetta: It's not fair if you have to work to draw me and I'm not going to do the same for you! I won't let you draw me if you don't let me do the same!

Ignatz: I… I don't want to force you…

Bernadetta: I want to draw you too! Please?

Ignatz: All right then, thank you Bernie…

Bernadetta: No, thank you Iggy…

Paired Ending: After the war, Bernadetta had retired to her territory in Varley, inheriting the manor after her father died. Around this time, Ignatz had convinced his father to allow him to travel the world as an artist. When Bernadetta found out a travelling artist was in Enbarr making a small name for himself, she left her territory for the first time after the war ended to see if her suspicions were true. Upon seeing Ignatz, she immediately burst into tears and invited him to come to Varley. He agreed and he worked tirelessly to aid in her work. It was said that at their wedding instead of exchanging rings, they exchanged portraits the two artists drew of each other.


End file.
